


We're Not Perfect, But We're Perfect For Each Other.

by Names (Claire92)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Will add more as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire92/pseuds/Names
Summary: “I’ve only known you for 3 weeks, Even, but you can talk to me about anything you want, you know, Sonja and stuff.” He turns his head, hoping to catch Evens eyes.“It goes the same for you. You can tell me anything, you know, about Emma and stuff.” He leans closer, mischievousness all evident in his eyes. “Two helpless dudes who don’t know how to handle women. We definitely make a perfect match.” He smiles and his eyes go missing, and Isak’s composure does too.Or, an AU where Kosegruppa never happened. But the tram is unexpectedly a perfect place to fall in love.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. so with all due respect to the holy Kosegruppa, I decided to write an AU where Mahdi refused to give the weed to Isak, Sana never blackmailed him to join the kosegruppa, and Even never got to empty that paper towel dispenser.
> 
> This is a light AU (mostly) where some things stay the same, but Friday nights take other turns and Isak makes some different decisions. I hope you enjoy it.

**Friday, 15:33**

For someone who claims to have game with girls, Isak is having a hard time dealing with one girl in particular, and it’s driving him up the wall.

It’s mainly because he isn’t trying to win her over. He wants to get rid of Emma. But he obviously underestimated her.

It all started when he wanted to prove himself in front of his friends while getting high in a bathtub at Eva’s party. He said the first things that popped in his head and somehow the shit he uttered managed to get her to go down on him in a matter of minutes. Which fortunately was interrupted by her friend _. Fortunately_! No other normal seventeen year old boy would use that adverb but anyway.

And now he’s forced to show up at her pre-drink and pretend he actually likes her. He definitely doesn’t. But he can’t reveal that to his friends without getting “but why?”, “dude she’s hot”, “are you gay?” in return. So he’s just praying the booze would help him survive the night and her irritating personality without blowing his cover. _Cover_! Huh.

“Isak is speeding up again.” Mahdi speaks as the four boys walk out of school, which brings Isak’s attention back to earth.

“Dude do we have to beg for you to tell us why you almost fly the minute the school lets out?” says Magnus.

“I just don’t want to miss the tram” says Isak, trying to seem as casual as possible.

“Are you meeting up with Emma?” asks Magnus.

“What the fu-” Isak stops himself when he realizes he almost looks disgusted at Magnus’ question. “No dude I told you. I just don’t want to miss my tram”

“Bullshit! You never did that before. It all started 3 weeks ago or something.” Says Mahdi

“Why don’t you just come with me home and hang with me until the pre-drink starts? My mom definitely misses you.” Says Magnus

“I…” Isak is honestly out of excuses and Jonas’ eerie silence is making it difficult for him to form his words, “I promised Eskild to help him move the furniture today. He’s redecorating the…the living room…yeah so…I can’t bail on him” Isak coughs, “you know Eskild.” Isak laughs but no one else does.

“Isn’t that what you said last Thursday?” asks Magnus

“Ok whatever I’m hungry. Why don’t we get ourselves some Kebab boys?” Jonas throws his right arm over Isak’s shoulders, “I’m sure our busy boy here won’t mind us eating without him?” He just saved Isak but he isn’t so comfortable with that. So he just gives a smile and shakes his head.

“Yeah let’s go. I think I’m going to faint from the growls my stomach is making right now.” says Mahdi.

The boys leave and Isak walks the other way in big strides. He’s going to be late if he doesn’t walk faster. He’s going to risk missing the only thing that’s brightening up his life these days and making the world a little bit more likable.

Luckily, he sees the tram approaching as soon as he gets his ticket. He tries to control his face expressions and steady his frantic breathing. The bus halts and the doors open. He steps inside and the first thing that catches his eyes is what made him ditch his friends, walk fast (run*), and daydream the whole day.

He spots Even, looking as polished as always, with his hair arranged in a quiff that Isak would find ridiculous on anyone else, and blue bright eyes that could kill and bring back to life with one single look. These dreamy eyes crinkle as he smiles and waves at Isak. “I saved you a seat, Isak.” He motions to the place next to him and Isak starts to march towards him. He hopes he doesn’t look as eager as he feels, and that he doesn’t end up tripping as the tram started moving.

“So we’re sitting today?” demands Isak as he takes a seat, slightly brushing his arm against Even’s. Not intentionally, of course.

“We’re sitting today.” Even adjusts his pose and spreads his legs a little bit wider. Their thighs are firmly pressed together that water wouldn’t pass through. “I can’t have you complain about how your legs go numb from standing up for merely 15 minutes. You’re quite too fragile for a 17 year old boy, Isak.”

_That’s not why I complained, Even. I literally lost my balance when the tram halted and ended up in your arms and you see I’m not very good at hiding my blush and your hands are pleasantly big so I freaked out and said the first thing my rotten brain thought of!_ “I value my legs Even. They’ve carried me around for seventeen years and the least I can do is treat them well.” Isak is not doing anything to change their sitting arrangement, and he’s quite pleased that he made that comment the other day. Not that he would say that out loud.

“Pretty legs should definitely be taken care of. I agree with you on that.” Isak turns his head and the essence of his dreams lately are beaming at him. Even’s blue eyes shine, and if anyone used that expression in front of Isak before he could’ve definitely cringed, but Even’s eyes scintillate that Isak can swear he can hear bar chimes play in his head every time he locks eyes with Even.

Isak startles when his phone vibrates in his pocket, signaling an incoming message.

.

.

 

Jonas Vasquez

15:50

Don’t bother yourself with the beer. I got us covered.

Thanks dude. I’ll pay you back

Just like you did the last 3 times

Don’t be an ass!

I have nothing on me these days and you know that

I’m just kidding dude

Take your time. No pressure

Thanks man

What would I do without?

You would go to parties sober that’s for sure!

Fuck you!

Love you too!

.

.

“Fun plans for tonight?” asks Even.

“Yeah.” Isak returns his phone back to his pockets and faces Even again, “the boys and I got invited to a pre-drink Emma is hosting.” _Don’t know about the fun part though_.

“She invited you even after you had the talk? I guess she’s not as dense and rude as you made me picture her.”

Isak shrugs. “We didn’t…I didn’t talk to her…I didn’t find the right opportunity to.” He’s trying his best to conceal how uncomfortable this subject makes him feel.

Even just hums and goes silent. He’s probably disappointed that the whole conversation they had 2 days ago about how Isak should face Emma and stop leading her on was totally in vain. He probably thinks Isak is a coward. He wouldn’t be wrong.

“Well good luck tonight then, I don’t have to be a genius to guess she’s going to make a move on you at the pre-drink.” Says Even.

“Yeah” Isak knows that if he doesn’t change the topic immediately he’s going to start loathing himself even more. “What about you? You got anything planned for tonight?”

“Sonja and some friends are coming over for some beer tonight so…” he scratches his nape and sighs, “I hope it doesn’t end as it often does.” His face is no longer bright, which is strangely his reaction whenever Sonja, his girlfriend, is mentioned.

_Why are you never enthusiastic when you speak about your girlfriend for 4 years?_ Isak wants to ask but he still can’t bring himself to do so. “Are you still fighting?” he asks instead.

“We’re not fighting. It’s just that it’s getting harder for us to understand each other. Sonja always wants things her way and she thinks she knows me perfectly.” Even’s face expression is serious, “it’s true. She does know me, very well at that, but I wish she would stop trying to control me like I’m some toddler.”

_Then why are you still with her_? “I hope it gets better between you two.” Isak says instead as he is indeed a coward. Even closes his eyes, raises his eyebrows and shrugs in response. Isak figures he should probably drop the topic.

“I’ve only known you for 3 weeks, Even, but you can talk to me about anything you want, you know, Sonja and stuff.” He turns his head, hoping to catch Evens eyes. He succeeds and Even gives him the most genuine smile that makes him feel all fuzzy inside. “I’m a good listener. And your secrets are safe with me.” He adds.

“It goes the same for you. You can tell me anything, you know, about Emma and stuff.” He leans closer, mischievousness all evident in his eyes. “Two helpless dudes who don’t know how to handle women. We definitely make a perfect match.” He smiles and his eyes go missing, and Isak’s composure does too, if it was ever there in the first place.

“Fuck you I know my way with women. Emma is just…” persistent? Stubborn? Dense? kind of psycho? “An exception.”

“Be careful with the words you use, Valtersen, I might get jealous.” Even says as he shifts to get back to his initial pose, “you make it sound as if you see her as someone special.”

_Special_. Isak snorts. Emma is a lot of things but she’s never that. Not to him. She’s just…a tough challenge.

“Oh shut up! You should really meet her, so you’d know what I have to deal with.”

“And whose fault is it that I never got to talk to her? Even though she basically stalks you at school.”

“It’s not my fault that you don’t know first years, Even.” Isak understands what Even was implying but he hopes he would drop it and stop with the teasing.

“You know Isak, it wounds me that you constantly refuse to acknowledge my existence when we’re at school. Just admit you’re ashamed of me. It’s cool.”

_No Even I’m not ashamed of you. How could anyone be? But you see I have this friend who can read me as an open book and he would definitely notice how stiff your whole goddamn perfect existence makes me. I also have this other friend who would embarrass me the second he opens his mouth by ambushing you with my stupid drunken incidents that he enjoys telling random people at random times. You’re not ready for Jonas and Magnus and neither am I!_ “I’m not ashamed of you what the hell! I just think this whole bus-friends concept is cool.”

“So that’s what I am? A bus-friend?” Even puts his right hand on his heart and pull a shoddy acting show. “I told you to be careful with the words you use, Isak. And I thought you liked me.” Even laid his head back. “A bus friend.” He sighs and shakes his head.

“I do like you.” Isak just can’t control the shit that escapes his mouth sometimes and it just happened again.

“I like you too.” Even says and Isak’s heart rises and drops and twirls and shrinks as his breath hitches. Even means this in a platonic way and Isak can’t lie and say he’s content with that. He wants him to mean it the other way. The right way. “Bus friend!” Even adds, which earns him a shove and a blush that Isak had honestly given up on trying to hide. That would never work. It never did, and won’t anytime soon.

They fall into a heated (but irrelevant) conversation about the biology teacher and how she never wears a bra. (“That’s inappropriate, Even. Her nipples show.” “What’s wrong with that? You should wear a bra and see how uncomfortable they feel.” “Everything is wrong with that, Even. And why would I wear a bra? What the fuck.” “Bras can be very painful and the straps leave marks and the wires that help support the breasts are extremely painful. They can also cause cancer, Isak.” “Why do you know all this?” “Why don’t you?” “I don’t know, maybe because I’m a man.” “So?” “So why the fuck are we even talking about damn bras?” “You were the one who brought this up!” “I never talked about bras!” “You implied that your teacher should wear a bra!” “She should.” “I say you should concentrate on the lecture instead of her boobs, Isak.” “They’re very distracting.” “You’re just easily distracted.” “I’m not! And why are those girls giving us a look?” “Dude we’re screaming about bras and nipples and boobs in a bus.” “Oh shit” “Yeap. Oh shit.”). They reach Even’s stop and he ruffles Isak’s hair before standing up and going to get off the tram, waving at Isak one more time.

 

Isak smiles the whole road back to the shared apartment.

.

.

 

 

Kattehookern og vennene hans

18:09

 

Magnus: Isak my man you have to help me!

???

Mahdi: he wants to make a move on Lea tonight

Who’s that?

Mahdi: Emma’s friend, the blonde one

Jonas: dude just give it up

Jonas: she’s way out of your league

The one who took a piss in front of us?

Magnus: we said the same about Isak getting Emma

Mahdi: no the other one

Magnus: and look now whose pre-drink we’re invited to

Jonas: yeah but you’re not Isak

Mahdi: well you’re not Isak

No one helped me with Emma

In fact you almost fucked it up with your giggles

Magnus: What the fuck does that mean?

Mahdi: Issy is good with the ladies. And you’re just too desperate Mags

Jonas: we were just teasing him that night. Isak got game

Guys I’m in this chat too

Magnus: anyway I was talking to Isak so shut the fuck up you useless duo

Magnus: so?                                

How am I supposed to help you?

Magnus: I don’t know. Just make it happen

Magnus: just help me start a conversation with her and I’ll manage the rest

Mahdi: now that’s frightening

Jonas: gotta prepare myself for some serious second hand embarrassment

Magnus: you are not my friends!!!

Magnus: Isaaaaaaaaaaaak

Magnus: fuck you all

Magnus: the reason I’m still single is because I have shit friends like you

Mahdi: sure Mags

Jonas: whatever you say Mags

.

.

 

** Friday, 20:30 **

To say Isak was dreading the party would be an understatement. He’s dragging his feet on the pavement, feeling as if someone is pushing him from behind and forcing him to take longer steps. He laughs and nods when his friends do but in reality his mind is elsewhere, seeking for a way to withstand the night. The sound of music gets nearer and his heart beats faster. He’s about to put up a front and act like he’s into Emma, like he’s into girls, which always ends in him feeling disgusted at himself.

They reach the house and find a place for themselves in no time. The party is packed, and the place smells like beer and weed and sex. (Also like exhaustion to Isak’s nose, if that had a smell it would be this.) The music is playing so loud and he recognizes that it is a Justin Bieber song but has no idea why he knows that. He had had nothing against the artist before but he’s pretty sure he’s going to start hating him from this moment on. Isak takes a beer can from the plastic bag Jonas is holding and opens it faster than light and gulps it down and stops only when he can’t breathe anymore. Jonas unintentionally nudges his side, which causes Isak’s intention to focus on the conversation the boys are having.

“Just don’t talk about how you’re obsessed with cats tongues.” Says Jonas

“Or how you had an accident and got yourself a broken arm.” Says Mahdi

“I can’t believe I survived that though. I should share that so that’s she’d know how strong I am.”

“It was a kick scooter accident where you hit a trash can! And you were 11.” says Mahdi

“She doesn’t have to know that” Magnus takes another sip from his beer, “seriously guys are you my friends or my enemies? The least you can do is boast my self-esteem.”

“Yeah your self-esteem, not your bullshit.”

“But seriously Mags, just chill and let things happen. Don’t waste your time thinking about what you’re going to say. You’ll forget all about it the moment you stand in front of her.”

“That’s not so encouraging, Mahdi.” Magnus lowers his head and shifts his weight from foot to foot, “She’s going to think I’m a nerd no matter what I do. I’m fucked!”

“What the fuck do you want us to say?”

“Just give up, Mahdi. He’s going to complain no matter what we say.”

Isak finishes the first can and grabs himself yet another one from the plastic bag, not bothering to look Jonas in the eyes because he can’t deal with his friend’s judging stares now. He needs to have some alcohol in his system before Emma finds him. He’s not going to survive this sober, or even tipsy. He has to get himself drunk. He’s that pathetic and it’s too late to wallow in regrets and self-hatred because a short dark hair appears in his field of vision and he’s not ready for this. He never will.

“Hey. You came.” Emma is practically all over him that there is almost no space between them. “I just sent you a text asking where you were. But here you are. Hi!” she giggles. She’s obviously not drunk and Isak can tell that she’s flustered and nervous. He feels sorry for her, because in a way, he is leading her on. But then again, she’s also kind of thick. And if she had some self-respect she would see that his disinterest can’t be more obvious. He never answers her calls, and rarely texts her back, only using acronyms and short sentences. Why isn’t she getting the hint? Anyone would!

“Hi.” Isak smiles. He has to. “We just got here.”  He rises up from the wall he was leaning on, hoping she would leave him some space as she was almost laying all her weight on him. It magically worked and she takes a step back, putting her hands in her pants’ pockets. She turns her head and nods at her two blonde friends, who nod back as if they were exchanging some signal. Muchto Magnus hard luck, they make their way to the kitchen instead of joining their friends. It’s not the best option for Isak either, but he just gave up on his luck the moment Emma walked in on them getting high in a bathtub. What were the odds? But it’s too late to think about this too.

“Do you..” she lowers her head and Isak’s pupils can finally panic, even if it’s only for 3 seconds, “do you want to dance?” she bites her bottom lip and tilts her head a bit. Was she trying to act cute? Oh My God!

“Go show those dance moves buddy.” He hears Mahdi shouting. He’s going kill him because the fucker knows Isak dances as good as a running penguin. But it turns out that that wasn’t really a question as Emma grabs his hand and pulls them to the middle of the room.

Another stupid upbeat song is playing and Emma is dancing and talking and her hands are exploring his upper body and he’s dizzy and it all feels like hell. It had been easier for him to act interested and pretend before, he did it with Sara, he did it with other girls he hooked up with. He never enjoyed it, and he hated himself every time. But it’s getting more difficult, and he can’t blame Emma for that, because, objectively speaking, she is beautiful and any guy would gloat if she ever looks his way. She’s pretty, but she’s not what he wants. She’s not who he wants. She’s not…

His phone starts vibrating in his pocket. He would’ve ignored it just like he had been the whole evening, but he needs an excuse to shakes off Emma’s hands as she was going for his neck, her goal clear in her eyes. He takes his phone in his hand and gets tensed and relieved all at the same time.

  _A text from Even._

“ _I know you’re at the pre-drink but can you come outside for a second? I need to talk to you. I promise no one would see us ;)_ ” That’s what the text said.

 

Isak frowns. Even had never asked Isak to meet in any place other than the tram. He never asked Isak to meet period. Isak doesn’t know if he should like this or question Even’s intention, but something just clicked in his head and made him worry. Even was supposed to meet Sonja tonight. Shit!

Emma was trying to glance at the phone as Isak kept reading it over and over. He types a fast “I’ll be there.” and locks his phone. “What’s wrong? Who was that?” asks Emma.

He averted his gaze, searching for his friends that were no longer in the place where he left them. “Sorry Emma but I have to go.” He couldn’t spot them anywhere and he doesn’t want to leave without telling them. Another lecture from the one and only Mahdi would await him if he does so, but there isn’t much to do about it right now, “something came up. I’ll explain later.” He will but not with the truth, of course.

He didn’t wait for her response. He didn’t even look her in the eyes as he made his way through the crowd and reached for the front door. He pumps into someone and as he was muttering his apology, the person lifted their head and Isak’s eyes went wide. Sana? But his bewilderment was reduced when he saw Vilde on her side. It made sense. He didn’t know why but somehow it made more sense. He finished his apology and smiled at them before his way out of the house. It takes him seconds to spot Even, wearing his jean jacket and fumbling with his phone. Isak approaches him and Even doesn’t lift his head until Isak says hello and stand in front of him. “Hi!” he responds. He is smiling but he sounded weak and his eyes are dim. Isak didn’t even think that was possible. “You care for a lift?” he pointed at the bike he had leaning on a bush and Isak chuckles, “who would say no to a bike ride?” he says.

He’s holding onto Even’s sides and trying to shove away the worry that was stirring inside him. Something was off but he is now with Even on a bike in a road that seems extremely familiar. Even doesn’t say a word the whole time and Isak keeps quiet too, but they laugh and snort whenever the tall dork tries some risky tricks with the bike. Isak didn’t know he could feel a lot of conflicted feelings all at once before, but the shock just joined the feelings party as they’re approaching a very familiar building. “Are you serious, Even?” Isak says as soon as Even stops pedaling, “Nissen?”

“I should remind you that we never talked at Nissen.” He winks at Isak before turning back and rolling the bicycle towards the bench that was in front of the school. “I want to try that.”

“At 21?”

“Well it better be dark so that you wouldn’t worry about someone seeing us together, bus-friend.” He lets go of the bike and takes a place on the bench. Isak follows him.

“Stop calling me that!”

“You were the only who bus-friend zoned me first.” Isak chuckles and follows Even’s hands with his eyes as they pull a joint from his jacket’s pocket. “But hey, there’s another thing we never got to do.” He lifts the joint between them and smirks. Isak is thankful he didn’t drink much from the second beer can he left somewhere back at the Emma’s place. “Interested?” Even asks.

“That’s a stupid question, Even. I always am.”

Even lighted the joint up, took a drag and passed it to Isak, who didn’t miss how the mere fingers touch made him shiver. They kept silent as they passed joint back and forth until there was nothing to hold anymore. The silence scared Isak and he wanted to speak up first. He couldn’t, and Even wasn’t looking at him. Another reason to feel mortified.

“What’s wrong?” again with words slipping out of his tongue. But this time he’s kind of content he did. The silence was getting more uncomfortable and his heart no longer wanted to belong in his ribcage.

“I had a dispute with Sonja” of course he did, “and I…I just left the house when I felt like I couldn’t stay another minute with her.” He clasps his hands in front of him. “I told her about you.”

Wait what? “wait what? You had a fight because you told her about me.” Confusion is as bright on his face as the lights of the car that just passed them by. Even quickly turns his head, looking like he’s regretting what he just said. He averts his gaze and lowers his head. “Well I did tell her about you and we fought, but it’s not because of you,” he sighs, “it’s because of me being what I am and her being too controlling.” He sounds tired and it’s breaking Isak’s heart.

“Then why are you still with her?” Isak is on a roll today with his impulsiveness, but that question had been trying to escape his mouth for some time now. It was bound to happen, but Even’s groan made him want to rewind and rephrase the question, if not cancel it.

“She loves me.” Isak’s heart sank. He wasn’t expecting this response. He doesn’t want this reply. “She makes me feel safe.” He doesn’t want this one either.

“I don’t understand. How does she make you feel safe when all you do most of the time is fighting?” Isak wants answers.

Even lifts his head and beams at Isak. For a really tall person, Even seems so small and weak this moment. He give a weak smile, still looking at Isak. “I’d tell you, but then I have to kidnap you and hide you from the world.”

That doesn’t sound so bad and WHAT THE FUCK ISAK THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TO THINK THIS WAY. “You can tell me anything, Even. I won’t judge.” He’s still thankful that his brain functions correctly from time to time.

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, but its’ just…complicated.” That’s all Even said before lowering his head again, “that’s just cliché isn’t it?”

“No it’s not.” It’s really not. There are few things that Isak never tell people because he can’t find the appropriate words or context. Because he’s embarrassed. Because he just can’t bring himself to. He wants to tell Jonas about how he was the one behind him and Eva breaking up, but it’s complicated. He wants to tell the boys about his mother and why he is living in a shared apartment, but it’s complicated. He wants to reveal why he doesn’t like Emma, and why he doesn’t like _girls_ , but it’s complicated. So maybe it’s that’s the thing with Even. Maybe it’s that sort of complicated. So Isak doesn’t want to pressure Even. He’s scared he might drive him away. So he asks a safe question.

“Why did you text me, Even? If you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong.” Well now that the question is out in the open, he’s not sure about it being safe anymore. It’s the complete opposite and Even is lifting his head and looking right at Isak, eyes sparkling and suddenly Isak regrets being able to talk. But when Even reaches out to play with Isak’s curls that found their ways out of his gray snapback, his heart soars to get stuck somewhere up in his throat.

“I just missed you.” His fingers stopped moving but they’re still there, burning Isak’s face, “I just had to see you. You make me feel good. You make me forget. You just make me…smile.”

Moments ago Isak wanted Even to remove his hand so that he could breathe but now that he did, he immediately missed his touch.

“So you’re just using me?” Isak is trying not to read too much into this, not to get his hopes up, “I’m a good laugh that you can just bribe with some weed to keep you company?” he wants to sound playful and change the mood, but even to his ears, he sounds like an asshole and he’s regretting his choice of words. But Even just laughs, still not breaking the eye contact. And that’s all that matters.

“For someone who’s supposedly an intelligent person, you’re quite dense.”

“Why are you insulting me right now?”

“So you know what I meant yet you act like you don’t. Coy much?”

“You were uttering bullshit, Even. How the fuck do I make you smile and forget and whatever?”

“You do! You’re funny, smart, witty, beautiful, and full of mystery.”

“And dense and coy.”

“So all the compliments didn’t please you.”

“The insults impact harder, you know. And I’m a man of dignity.”

“But seriously I’m being serious. You’re a great person.”

“My friends wouldn’t agree though. They trash me all the time. That’s why I’m more comfortable with the insults, I get them very often.”

“I’m sure your friends are pretty grateful they have you in their lives.”

“That’s debatable.”

“No it’s not.”

“You don’t know that.

“Isak,” He’s not sure of it’s the beer or the weed but it almost felt like Even’s hand was faintly on his. “I’m sure of that.”

And that’s the problem with Even. He’s sweet and mysterious and beautiful and funny and talented and intelligent. He’s just perfect.

And Isak, well Isak is simply and uncontrollably falling in love.

And also, he’s fucked.

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A neon party.  
> Isak wears black.  
> Even wears white.  
> Emma kisses Isak  
> There is no Sonja...

** Saturday, 11:14 **

 

The weekend is a blessing. There’s no school, no waking up early in the morning, no shoving your legs into cramping jeans and dressing up in uncomfortable clothes, no fighting sleep in a boring class, and no worrying about the commute.

But if you asked Isak, the weekend has become, for the exact same reasons he used to love it, a two days calamity he can’t wait to get over with.

There is no reason for him to take the tram to school on the weekend. And just like how he used to dread school five days of the week, he’s now dreading waking up at almost noon on a Saturday.

Also, his headache is threatening to split his head in half and light would only worsen the case. So he keeps his eyes closed as his brain revisits the events that took place the night before. It’s making him feel warm and fuzzy and lucky. His face breaks into a mild smile, but his eyes are still closed.

Until someone’s knocking on the door and forcing him to admit that he’s wide awake. He doesn’t bother to ask who it is. There is only one option.

“What do you want, Eskild?” his voice is still hoarse from sleep.

“So you’re awake? Come out right now, I made you some breakfast.” Isak still wonders if it’s ever possible for Eskild to speak in low volume.

“Just leave it there. I’ll eat it when I want to.”

“No baby Jesus. I’m going out and no one can guard it for you.” He just barged through the door without asking for a permission, “but what is this smell?” he sounds disgusted and blocks his nostrils with his fingers.

“Privacy Eskild!” he removes the duvet and forces himself up, scratching his scalp, “and why should anyone guard my breakfast for me?” He glances at Eskild and his flamboyant yellow sweater but instantly looks away, the brightness of the room and the sweater bothering his puffy eyes.

“Something can drop in your juice or a fly can land on your scrambled eggs and poop on it.” He rolls his eyes, “the world is dirty, Isak.”

And if anything can force Isak to tolerate even the things he scorns, it’s Eskild’s bossy attitude. He knows it’s a lost cause so he pushes the duvet by his legs and stands up, cleaning his eyes from boogers with his middle fingers.

“I have a brunch date so I have to go now,” _wearing that sweater?_ Isak thinks, “And I know I’m just kidding myself but can you please tidy up your room? It fucking stinks!”

“It’s my room Eskild, I get to do whatever I want in it!” Isak is searching for his phone in the clothes piled up on the floor next to the nightstand, “how come you never ask Linn to clean her room?” he asks.

“I don’t know what Linn’s room looks like” Eskild is now striking various poses in front of Isak’s mirror. Well, Noora’s mirror.

“Exactly! You never go to Linn’s room yet you always invade mine without permission.” He shouts

“You’re not Linn.” Offers Eskild

“So?”

“So this mirror is basically begging to get cleaned. Do it and us a favor.”

“It’s not mine Eskild, It’s Noora’s.” Isak moves to open the draw of the nightstand, still searching for his phone, “how is Linn different?” his turns his body to face Eskild.

“uuuuhhh, I miss Noora.”

“I give up.” Isak raises his arms in a sign of surrender.

“Anyway I’m leaving. If someone ever comes asking for me tell them I’m on a date.” Eskild moves to grab the door knob, “and check your phone, Mr. popular. It’s under the pillow, my dear. Have fun being a koala.” He blows him a kiss before closing the door.

Isak sighs and throws his head back in exasperation. Eskild is tiring, but he’s right. The phone was indeed under the pillow.

He grabs his phone and unlocks it, and he’s half grateful and half remorseful that he left it on silent before sleeping.

_7 texts from Kattehookern og vennene hans_

_2 missed calls from Mahdi Disi_

_3 missed calls from Jonas Vasquez_

_3 texts from Jonas Vasquez_

_5 texts from Emma W.Larzen_

_Text from Mamma_

_5 texts from Even_

.

.

Kattehookern og vennene hans

21:23

Magnus: Isak where are you?

Magnus: we thought you were with Emma but she asked us about you

Mahdi: he’s not answering my calls

22:36

Mahdi: still no news from Isak?

Magnus: Jonas?

00:21

Jonas: he’s home. I just texted Eskild

Jonas: he said he went straight to sleep so don’t bother calling him

*

Jonas Vasquez

22:01

Is everything okay?

22:40

I tried to call. If anything I can help

The boys are worried.

*

Emma W. Larzen

23:45

Isak is everything okay?

You left without explaining

I just want to say that I had a great time tonight

Well it was only for 10 minutes but

Call me

*

Even

09:15

Rise and shine, dear tram friend.

09:58

Don’t tell me you’re still asleep

You’re wasting your Saturday if you still are

Maybe I should come and wake you up

Now that I know where you live ;)

*

He doesn’t open his mother’s text.

*

Jonas Vasquez

11:31

Sorry man

But don’t worry about it

I won’t ask questions

But is everything okay?

Everything’s good

Good

And good morning

Good morning ;)

*

Kattehookern og vennene hans

11:34

Good morning

Sorry if I scared you last night

Magnus: you’re alive!

Mahdi: how many times have I told you to warn us before you ditch you asshole!

Mahdi: where did you go?

Sorry

I had some things to take care of with my mom so

I tried to look for you but I couldn’t find you

Magnus: that’s what phones are for

Mahdi: yeah. You didn’t answer your phone or read the texts

I’m sorry

I was just out of my mind

Mahdi: why? Is everything okay with your mom?

Jonas: guys!! Guess who just added me on facebook and followed me on ig

Magnus: ?

Jonas: your girl, Lea

Mahdi: hahahhaha

Magnus: what the fuck!

*

Even

11:39

I’m awake now

You don’t have to come

Are you sure about that?

I can make you breakfast

Eskild fixed it for me

I’m having it right now

Apple juice and scrambled eggs

That’s some weird combination

No it’s not

But you should try my scrambled eggs

I’ll make them for you

One day

When we stop being just tram friends

What do I have to do to make you drop that?

I don’t know

Accepting my offer to wear matching shirts

There’s no better way to announce out tram friendship to the school

Oh shut up

I’m serious

I’m serious too

Shut up!

Hahaha

Anyway

Thank you for last night

I had a great time

I was so tired when I got home

I had fun too

Me too. I crashed the moment I reached my bed

I don’t think there’s a place in Oslo we didn’t go to

You must be tired

You were the one pedaling

My legs are a bit sore but it’s okay

I don’t complain like some other people do

;)

Are you even gonna be tired of mentioning that

Not when you react with being grumpy and cute

How can one be grumpy and cute at the same time

You should ask yourself that

Why are you like this?

Well, you should ask yourself that too

;)

Ughhhh

.

.

** Monday, 11:20 **

He can see Sana’s lips move and eyebrows furrow in concentration, but his brain is putting a shield against any outer noise as he’s completely absent minded. He couldn’t bring himself to follow the lecture, and his mind is still shutting off, refusing to focus on what his biology partner is saying. So he’s just spacing out, counting the minutes until the class lets out, focusing on the heart shaped pin that’s keeping Sana’s hijab intact. He wonders if she ever feels suffocated wearing a scarf on her head most of the time, or if that pin ever picks her, and when did she start wearing it, or why-

“…you take the last 10 questions and oh my God Isak if I didn’t know better I would've thought you have a crush on me.” He snaps back to reality when she turns her head and gives him her infamous judging look.

“What?” he asks.

“You were not listening to anything I was saying, were you?” she gives a challenging look.

“I was!” he raises his shoulders and his eyes dart to the sheet of paper Sana was working on.

“And yet you had no objection on any of my suggestions? You and I both know that’s not possible.”

“I was just waiting for you until you finish-”

“Save it. Just take a look and tell me what you think.” She hands him the paper and motion to it with her eyes. He takes it and starts going through the instructions she scribbled down. They were all pretty satisfying but he has to find a hole. It’s not really a competition but his biology partner is Sana Bakkoush and he can’t lie and say he doesn’t feel threatened by her. He’s the genius of Nissen and he needs to keep the title.

Sana clears her throat and Isak turns his head to look at her. She licks her lips and clears her throat again before opening her mouth “so, I saw you at the pre-drink. You know, Emma’s?” her face goes blank and Isak fights a scowl.

“Yeah. She invited me and the boys.” He narrows his eyes and tilts his head, “what were you doing there? I didn’t think you knew her.”

“Vilde somehow got us invited so.” Of course, Vilde. That girl’s perseverance can even get her invited to the royal palace. Isak is not surprised.

“I was surprised to see you there. What were you two doing there anyway?”

“Vilde is trying to be everywhere Nissen’s students are. She wants to know everyone and talk to everyone.”

“Why is that?”

“Something to do with the bus.”

“Oh right” he snorts, “she takes that too seriously” he shakes his head and switches his focus back to the paper in front of him.

“There is nothing wrong with, Isak” Sana kind of sounds annoyed.

“Never said otherwise.” He shrugs

“How do you know Even?”

Isak’s face falls and his heart does too. He faces Sana again and he’s met with another blank expression from her. _How does SHE know Even?_

“I saw you two, near Emma’s house. You seemed like you knew each other very well.” Sana raises her eyebrows and hands in a defensive pose. “I didn’t follow you or anything, but someone spilled beer on my hijab and I had to leave. That’s how I saw you.”

“How do you know Even?” his voice sounds airy and he can’t hear himself clearly.

“Well he goes here, so…” she lowers her gaze, “I never saw you together at school.” He can’t read Sana most of the time but now he can see some signs of discomfort, of lying.

“We take the tram together.” He offers as his body relaxes more. Why did it even get tensed?

“Even takes the tram?” Sana’s question comes immediately as if she was appalled by Isak’s answer.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t he?” Isak finds it difficult to decipher the reason behind Sana’s scowl and wide shocked eyes.

“Nothing.” She coughs and blinks repeatedly, “so are you ready for Friday?”

“What’s happening on Friday?” he asks, casually.

“What do you mean what’s happening on Friday?” Sana seems frustrated, “don’t tell me they didn’t tell you about-” Sana’s cut off by the teacher asking them to be silent and focus on their assignment. They both mutter an apology and turn the focus on the paper, the damned paper.

Isak’s eyes stray absently around the classroom and his disinterest peaks again. He pretends to read so that he doesn’t earn another scolding from Sana. But then something clicks in his head…

 _“If I didn’t know better, I would've thought you have a crush on me.”_ What did she mean by that?

Isak is scared to ask so he casts his worries away and hopes he’s just reading too much into the whole thing.

 

 

** Monday, 16:05 **

****

“The world’s smelliest fruit. How about you answer this one, Isak?”

“I’m not doing this with you.”

“6 letters. Durian.”

“I can’t believe you’re playing crossword. Why do you do that?”

“I get some new information from it. You should try it.”

“How would knowing the smelliest fruit help me in anything in my life?”

“Well it wouldn’t hurt you. Just try solving the rest.”

“Even I’m seventeen.”

“And I’m nineteen. Your point?”

“You’re nineteen?”

“Yeah I am”

“I didn’t know.”

“Well now you do. Four letters, the crown prince of Asgard.”

“Thor!”

“Of course you know this one, you nerd”

“Oh shut up!”

 

*

 

** Tuesday, 15:43 **

****

“You’re one of those pretentious movie nerds, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Those impractical media boys who refuse to acknowledge any mainstream movie and think their taste in movie is impeccable because they like movies that other people have never heard of.”

“That’s not true. Everyone knows Romeo+Juliet and it’s my favorite movie.”

“How can you like a movie that’s so tragic?”

“You should watch it and see the appeal.”

“I’m not watching it.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not wasting my time on something I already know how it ends.”

“No no no Isak, Baz Luhrmann is a genius and you’re going to feel involved in it, even when you know how it’s supposed to end.”

“I can’t believe you choose this kind of movie over exciting ones.”

“I prefer adequate storytelling and genius directing, Isak. And romance is just…immortal. Epic”

“Romeo & Juliet die, Even. I don’t see how that is romantic or epic.”

“Romeo and Juliet dying doesn’t discredit their love or their story. They died but they were in love, so in love and that, my dear tram friend, is epic.”

“Anyway, I’m not watching.”

“Oh you are. Something tells me you will.”

 

*

 

** Wednesday, 16:00 **

“Isn’t that a bit…dispiriting?”

“How?”

“I don’t know, it just makes me feel so small. So insignificant.”

“But it’s so fascinating if you think of it. How it’s all so big that we can’t control things that happen, because they just happen. How there are multiple universes, and Isaks and Evens who make different decisions, avoid some mistakes and do others. It’s just so…mind-blowing.”

“I still don’t like it. It’s sad to think you can’t have a say in your life because the universe is predicting your actions and you’re just a doll who executes orders. It’s just…it feels unfair and lonely.”

“It does feel unfair when things slip from my hands and just don’t go my way, but I have nothing to do about that. It’s all…the universe. There is a purpose behind everything. Also, the parallel universes theory is just exciting. Like how maybe in another universe we never met or we met under different circumstances.”

“Parallel Universes, huh?”

“Yeah. I believe in that.”

“I never thought of that.”

“I did. A lot actually.”

“Well, maybe in another universe you were the one who invited me to your pre-drink instead of Vilde but, I guess I have to be realistic and settle for this one.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“The pre-drink? At your place? This Friday?”

“WHAT?”

.

.

Vilde Hellerud

18:01

Why is there a pre-drink at the place where I live that I don’t know of?

Isak hi

Eskild didn’t tell?

Tell me what exactly?

How you’re hosting your stupid pre-drink at mine

And how I have no idea about it

Isak I swear I thought Eskild told you

I asked him if I could host it in the apartment

And he said yes

He told me he would take care of you and Linn

Well he didn’t

What is all this about anyway

The girls and I needed a place

We have to recruit more girls in our bus and we need pre-drinks and parties to do so

Then why are you inviting third years?

How do you know that?

Just answer me Vilde

I just invited boys, hot boys

I didn’t care about in which grade they are

Sana says that if we want cool girls, we need hot boys

Whatever

I would tell you to go somewhere else or stay in your room

But we kind of need your face, Isak

Your face and your curls so

Please!!!

What the fuck!

Come on

Whatever, free beer?

You got that

Then I might make an appearance

:* :* :*

 

*

Eskild

18:16

I just hope that I won’t come home one day to find my clothes gone

Or room painted

Oh my god

What did Noora tell you?

What???

Ok nevermind

What do you mean?

There’s a pre-drink at the shared apartment this Friday

And?

I didn’t know there was a pre-drink at the shared apartment this Friday

Ooops

Hehehe

Of course

I’m sorry baby Jesus

I totally forgot to tell you

But hey, there’s a pre-drink at the shared apartment this Friday

Oh shit you don’t say

Yesss

I hope you’re not mad

I’ll buy you a Fanta when I come back home

I’m not mad. It’s okay

And yes to the Fanta

Damn that lucky Fanta.

 

.

.

 

** Thursday, 16:30 **

He doesn’t take the tram on Thursday. He’s being a good friend today.

.

.

 

  **Friday, 11:40**

“So Isak looks like that football dude. Who do I look like?” asks Magnus.

“You look like Julian Dahl.” Says Jonas.

“You look like Jesse McCartney.” Says Mehdi.

“You look like your father.” Says Isak.

“Who’s Jesse?” demand Jonas and Magnus simultaneously.

“Shit I haven’t paid Julian back.” Says Isak.

“He’s that singer who turned actor or maybe the other way around.” Says Mahdi.

“Is he dead?” asks Magnus.

“No one pays Julian back.” Says Jonas.

“Was he in a boyband?” demands Magnus.

“Dude he’s loaded and I think he likes Isak.” Says Mahdi.

“Jesse?” asks Jonas.

“No, Julian.” Says Mahdi.

“Why would this Jesse like me? I don’t even know the dude.” Says Isak.

“No one likes you, Isak.” Says Magnus.

“Emma does.” Offers Jonas

“Julian does.” That was Mahdi.

“Why is it that whenever we start talking about me we always shift to some irrelevant subject? You guys fucking suck!” Magnus yelps

They all break into a laughing fit and Isak feels content. He’s grateful for his friends. They make him laugh and forget, and he wonders if it’s finally time to tell them about everything, to reveal what has been bottling up inside his head and making his heart tighten with chagrin. He wonders if they would accept him, accept his true identity. He wonders if they would judge him and distance themselves from him. He wonders if they would stand by his side when times get rough and –

“Isak, what do you think?” Magnus snaps his fingers at him, much to draw his attention back to the heated discussion they were having.

“What? What?” Isak blinks.

“Was he in an actor who turned a singer or a singer who turned an actor?” asks Mahdi.

“Jesus Christ why are you still talking about this Jesse dude?”

“We’re talking about Jared Leto man.” Offers Jonas

“You know, the guy who slayed The Joker at Suicide Squad.” Says Magnus.

“Watch your mouth, Magnus!” Mahdi retorts and points his index at Magnus.

“He’s the best Joker. Fight me!” screams Magnus.

“Do you want to keep this friendship?” Mahdi jokingly threatens Magnus.

Isak’s laughing at Mahdi’s expression when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

.

Even (11:52): You guys are so loud

                         But I can hear your laugh from here

                          So I’m cool with that.

 

 

Isak snaps his head up just to be met by Even and his raised eyebrows. He’s sitting on a table across Isak in the cafeteria, putting his legs on the table and twirling his phone with his hands. His face breaks into a wide smile that makes Isak blush and shift in his seat. He lowers his head for a second to handle his heated face before looking up again, facing Even who’s still staring at him, giving him a flirtatious look. Isak holds his stare for a few seconds before his eyes burn and he lowers his head again. He had forgotten that the boys were next to him until Jonas shouts “Let’s go.” And grabs him by his arm. He stands up, still constantly glancing at Even until he leaves the cafeteria. He allows the grin that has been threatening to surface embrace its freedom, and then his phone buzzes again.

.

Even (11:57): He’s an actor turned singer. Jared Leto

                         See you tonight

 

He locks his phone and bites the inside of his cheeks to stifle his smile.

And he doesn’t tell the boys about the pre-drink.

.

.

 

** Friday, 19:35 **

 

It’s a neon party and he only knew about that when Eskild forced him to smear his cheeks with pink paint after he had finally found a proper (seducing) shirt to wear. It’s a simple black shirt with “I’m illuminati” written on it, but Eskild loved that shirt, and told him he looks sexy wearing it. It might be true that Eskild’s fashion and his ugly sweaters are highly questionable, but he trusted him with this one. He fixed his hair with some gel that tamed his curls and made his hair glint. He’s confident with his look tonight. He put some thought in it and wished it would do the desired result, which definitely was not Emma sticking to his side and crashing his head with useless talk and annoying giggles.

“…so when I don’t find the remover I just apply an additional layer of the nail polish and then immediately wipe it off before it dries up.” Emma is going on and on about irrelevant subjects that Isak can’t care less about, but maybe it’s his nodding that fueled her unstoppable babbling. Emma is glued to his side but his eyes are glued to the door, waiting for a long figure and a delicious looking hair. He darts his head and scans the place to make sure he didn’t miss him when he arrived, but that would be impossible because Isak has been sitting on the couch across the door, intentionally, ever since Vilde arrived.

Isak scans the place. He sees how people are chatting in corners, how girls and boys he had never seen before are leaning on the walls and drinking beer, how Eskild is losing himself to the music, how Vilde is animatedly explaining something to Sana next to the entrance, and how a perfect lanky figure in a white shirt and a yellow bandanna is staring at him, smirking.

He’s here. Shit!

Isak doesn’t know how to react. Is he supposed to act like he knows him? Should he walk up to him and welcome him? Should he stick to signs? Isak’s brain is in shambles but luckily Vilde ambushes Even, supposedly welcoming him. Even kisses Vilde and Sana on their cheeks and Isak is a little bit jealous. Vilde starts motioning with her arms, talking to Even, but the latter’s eyes return to torture Isak as they bore into his, taking control of his hormones and emotions.

He fees stuck, petrified, almost naked. But what he didn’t see coming was Emma pulling his left hand and placing it on her right boob, forcing him to look at her as she whines about how the wires tire her out and how it’s painful. Huh! Isak smiles, a certain memory flashes in his head, and Emma looks amused. He regrets smiling when she starts moving in, her eyes on his lips, encouraged by his (accidental) attention.

Her lips are now on his, and it’s painfully messy because he can’t bring his mind and lips to function. Even can see this. He wants to push Emma away, but he’s too afraid of the consequences, of Emma’s reaction, of what she would make out of it. So he just freezes, lets Emma do the work and prays she’ll get tired soon. He opens his eyes, hoping for some sort of a distraction. But what he didn’t see coming was Even landing on the vacant place on the couch, enough to force them apart, “Mind if I sit here?” he asks.  Emma turns her head, looking almost ready for a fight, but Even smiles and extends his hand, “Hi, I’m Even.” Isak can’t see her face but he’s sure she’s annoyed to the core from the tone of her voice when she introduces herself, “Yeah, Hi. Emma.”

Even then tilts his head and looks at Isak, “Nice place, Isak.” He grips Isak’s shoulder and shakes him a bit. Isak mutters a “thanks” but he’s still taken aback. Are they supposed to act like they know each other?

And it looks like Emma is as curious as Isak. She snaps her head and frowns at Isak, then back at Even, “Oh, I didn’t know you know each other.” Even retreats his hand from Isak’s shoulder, “We take the tram together sometimes, right Isak?” he raises his brows in a playful manner and grins, and Isak suddenly questions if he swallowed his tongue, “yeah” he manages to say.

Emma looks confused, annoyed and uncomfortable. “So Even, you’re a third year, right?” She starts questioning Even and Isak fights a little smile from creeping up on his face as he stares at a stuck looking Even, hoping he’d be able to read Isak’s thought. _Taste a little bit of I have to deal with, enjoy!_

Someone shadows over Isak and forces his gaze up. It’s Eskild with his hideous pink wig and arms folded on his chest. He speaks up and manages to draw Emma’s attention (and save Even’s ears.)

“Your ass is not numb, baby Jesus? You’ve been sitting there for an eternity.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“There’s music. There’s alcohol. People are dancing. You should too.”

“I don’t dance, Eskild. Just leave me alone.”

“Linn’s dancing, Isak. That leaves you no excuse.”

“Let’s dance, Isak. We didn’t get to dance the last time.” Says Emma.

“Yeah, let’s dance, Isak. I never got to see you do that.” Says Even, offering a half smile.

 

He’s now in the middle of the room, trying to dance and dodge Emma’s hands. His body moves and his limbs sway, but his eyes are fixated on one thing. On one person. On Even who encouraged him to dance but stayed behind on the couch, glaring in his direction. Isak doesn’t lower his gaze. Even maintains his stare too, and it might sound cliché, but everything in Isak’s surrounding fades. People disappear. Music peters out. Everything is blurry, except Even. Even and his eyes. Guess those cheesy moments in movies were not unrealistic after all.

 

The music dies out, and people are looking for their stuff to leave for the real party at a club. Isak is busy picking up the empty cans and cups. He glances at Eva, screaming at the top of her lungs to get people to hurry for that taxis that are waiting downstairs. He looks at Eskild, who is fighting to get a gum out of his wig and searches frantically for his phone. He spots a random girl, chewing on a light stick and spacing out as if she’s in her own bubble. His eyes move to Sana, who is chewing a gum and looking indifferent, ready to snap at anyone who dares to approach her.

The only reason he’s aware of all of this is because he needs a distraction whenever he breaks eye contact with Even, who’s leaning on the wall near the entrance, looking delicious and determined to win this unofficial silly staring contest (which Isak is miserably losing.).

Emma finds him and offers him to take a cab with her and her friends. He says he’s going to ride his bike (that he doesn’t have) to the club and wastes no time to head towards the kitchen, afraid he might lose his grip on the cans he’s holding in his arms. He puts them on the kitchen counter and starts to empty them in the sink, one by one, until the noise disappears and the apartment regains is peaceful (but hella messy) state. He allows himself to relax and sigh. He’s not going to the party. He’s too exhausted and he can’t stand to be around people for the moment, but the sound of footsteps steals him from his stance and he turns his body, just in time to lock eyes with Even, who’s entering the kitchen.

“You didn’t take a taxi with them?” he asks, eyes wide and hands in the air.

“I have a bike.” Offers Even.

He joins him and starts to empty the bottles and place them on the counter, right in front of Isak. And the latter tries his best to steady his breath whenever Even moves closer.

Even finishes emptying all the cans on his side and leans on the counter, looking at Isak. “So, I finally met Emma.” He wiggles his brows, much to makes Isak chuckle in response, eyes still focused on the cans like a man on a mission, “She makes a strong impression, doesn’t she?” Even just shrugs and Isak can see him from the corner of his eye, facing Isak.

“This shirt looks good on you.” Even says, “Black looks good on you.”

Isak gives a breathy laugh, “thanks…White looks good on you, I guess.”

They go quiet and the silence speaks volumes. Isak feels warm and cold at the same time and he doesn’t know what’s going to occur now. Nothing is happening and Even is not moving but the whole situation is electrifying.

“I just realized this is the first time we’re all by ourselves.” Even breaks the silence and Isak releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“That’s not true.” Isak offers, eyes still allergic to Even’s, “we were alone last Friday.”

“No we were not.” Even retorts and it feels like he just took a step closer to Isak, “There were stray dogs and cats and people passing us by. We were not alone.”

“We went to many places and took almost every road. We were alone many times, on your bike.”

“Isak, don’t be difficult. You know what I mean.”

He does. It is the first time they’re alone, really alone, and it’s damaging Isak’s nerves and playing with his mind.

Last Friday, they sat on the bench, the smoked weed, they cracked jokes, and Even pedaled them to almost every place in Oslo. He even gave Isak a ride back home and saw where he’s living. They were alone, but not in a closeted place where they can hear each other’s heartbeat and gulps. It’s thrilling and Isak tries to gather his thoughts to make things less awkward but-

_Wait what?!_

“You have a bike.” Isak rapidly turns his head and looks at Even, expression blank but mouth hanging open.

“Hmmm yes?” Even frowns.

“And it’s yours?”

“Yes, why?”

“You have a bike, and it’s yours.”

“Isak are you okay?”

“You have a bike, it’s yours, yet you take the tram.”

Even looks stunned and raises his eyebrows, before closing his eyes and pursing his lips. He lowers his head, snorts, and lifts it up again.

“I don’t like to take the bike to school” he scoots closer.

“Why?”

“Someone may steal.” He tilts his head

“No one has ever lost their bike at Nissen.”

“There are always first times.” He leans closer.

“You waste your money on the tram.”

“You can say I enjoy the company.” Even’s stare is so intense and Isak lowers his gaze, searching for air. He can feel Even’s warm breath on his left cheek and it takes every bit of him to remain calm and not scream for minutes straight.

Even’s face is millimeters away, the ghost of his skin teasing Isak’s. And whatever was holding Isak’s heart and squeezing it just dropped it, only to bounce back up and get stuck in Isak’s throat.

Even’s breath feels warmer.

Isak’s eyes are on his chest.

It’s about to happen.

Bells ring.

Trumpets blow.

Fireworks explode.

And Music plays. Quite literally, much to jostle them apart, and it’s coming from the living room. They were not alone? He hears a thud, and rushes out of the kitchen, only to find a tired looking Noora, holding her ringing phone in her hand and standing next to a big suitcase. She scans the room, and when her eyes land on Even, she glances at Isak and narrows her eyes.

“I’m back. But who’s this?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... but Noora does come back from London. wooahh.  
>  Sorry but it's for the best, trust me.
> 
> note: Magnus does not look like J.McCartney at all but someone told me that and I laughed until my cheekbones hurt so...hehe.
> 
> Anyway, how was this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I just hope you didn't totally hate it.
> 
> comments and kudos' perfect my days, but hey no pressure :D


End file.
